i'm sorry but i just can't hate you
by inuyashafan005
Summary: Mikazuki thought that  Sasori always hated her but she was wong  oneshot


A/N. sadly i don own naruto well at leat not yet

You were racing tree to tree besides your partner, Zetsu, to go to a "special" meeting. You pouted slightly and thought, 'Special? Special my ass!' You were close to the end of the border of Konoha, which was close to where the Akatsuki hideout was. You looked upward and noticed it was almost midnight. You stopped and held your cloak close to you so you wouldn't catch a chill.

Zetsu stopped as well and looked back at you, "Something wrong, Mai-san?" You shivered slightly and looked at him.

You sighed and said in a-matter-of-fact tone, "Look up, Zetsu! It's midnight and I'd like to sleep for a change!" He glared at the cresent moon and mummbled after a moment, "Fine..."

You jumped down from your tree branch and made yourself comfortable on the grass. You soon fell asleep next to a dozing Zetsu.

Altough Zetsu could get on your nerves, he was a lot better than Sasori, your old partner. He would rarely show you his face and when he did, he'd avoid you completely which ticked you off. You sorta scared Deidara when he first entered, taking your partner off your hands by hugging him repeatedly saying, "Thank you" every five seconds But, he got over it and started to like you.. a lot.

You and Sasori rarely got along if you two weren't in a battle. For instance, he was a gianormous art fanatic... you couldn't care less. You also hated the fact that he uses the corpses of people that he killed as puppets... it sorta creeped you out... a lot. The point is: You and Sasori basically hate eachother 3

-Morning-

You sat up lazily and rubbed your eyes, trying to wake up. You looked up to see Zetsu already awake. He glanced at you and asked, "Ready to go?" You nodded tiredly and you both started to dash forward again.

It only took about 2 hours to get to your destination and you noticed that the only people there were you, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, and the Leader (Rei). Itachi glanced at you when you both walked in and you started to blush madly. You quickly sat down on a nearby rock, ignoring the confused glances at you and Itachi.

Kisame then ran over to you and pointed at you angerly, "Since when was there a FEMALE member?! When did YOU join the Akatsuki?!" Everyone anime sweatdropped, knowing that Kisame will never remember you even though you've been a member for almost 4 months now.

You sighed and looked up at him, "Kisame-san... I've been in the Akatsuki for 4 momths. Shouldn't you remember who I am about now?" Kisame dropped his arm and blinked, "Really? Then refresh my memory... what's your name?"

You closed your eyes in annoyance since this ALWAYS happened when the whole Akatsuki got together. You opened your eyes again and responded, "Mikazuki no Mai..." Kisame shrugged, "Eh.. doesn't ring a bell." Rei sighed and shook his head, not bothering the lecture but he said, "Alright, we should head out to find Deidara and Sasori. I'm figuring that they're having a tough time since they're not here."

Itachi spoke up and asked your question, "What about everyone else?" Rei started out of the cave while responding, "We don't need to call on the whole Akatsuki. Besides, if we did wait, Deidara and Sasori would be dead."

The way he said it caused you to shiver and you followed everyone else out. Once you were outside, Zetsu casted his jutsu which let him see if there were any more 'visitors' coming. After a moment he opened his eyes and reported, "There's a group of 3 Konoha shinobi and 1 Sand shinobi at the South West forest..." Itachi and Rei left in a poof to go delay their arrival, "Also, there's another group of 4 Konoha shinobi closing into the Noth West forest." Kisame left and it was just you and Zetsu... AGAIN. He looked at you and said, "I'll get Deidara, you get Sasori." Annnnnnnd he left. He left you all alone. You pouted and mummbled, "So I don't get any say in who I save?!" Although, you would've saved Sasori anyway because you were afraid of Deidara's monsterous crush on you. You sighed and leaped into the desert, trying to find the puppet boy that you knew as Sasori.

-5 minutes later-

When you finally found him, you noticed that he was fighting an old lady and a 15 year old-ish girl with pink hair. You anime sweatdropped and jumped next to Sasori screaming, "I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM A LITTLE KID AND AN OLD HAG?!?!" He looked at you slightly confused and faced forward again. He never kept eye-contact with you for long. He let out a small sigh and stated, "I didn't ask for you to save me.." You sighed and fought against the pink-haired girl using large amounts of taijutsu while Sasori and the old lady fought puppet to puppet.

After a few minutes of fighting, you could tell the girl was exhausted. You grabbed her wrists, bending them backwards causing her arms to be pushed into her back. You knocked her to the ground, still holding onto her wrists, and pushed your right knee into her lower back. She let out a scream and struggled to get free. You glanced at Sasori, noticing him hesitating with 2 puppets the lady used. One was a female with long jet black hair while the other one was a man with messy blond hair. Both had a katana in each hand and you heard Sasori studder:

"M-mother... father..."

Your eyes widened slightly as you looked at the old lady, noticing she was pained. She quickly made the 2 puppets wrap their arms around Sasori before he could react and said, "I am so sorry... my grandson..."

You looked back and forth between the two and thought, 'Mother?! Father?! GRANDSON?!?!' You looked at Sasori, noticing that he was looking at the ground. You automatically knew that he wasn't going to fight back. The 2 puppets jerked their swords through Sasori's heart, which was the only living organ inside of his puppet body. Both yours and the young girl's eyes widened as Sasori coughed up a ton of blood.

Sasori looked up at you, a small smile on his face, "Mai-san... I'll come back... I p-promise and..." He coughed up more blood and continued.

"A-and I love you..."

Your eyes widened more as you screamed his name, immediately letting go of pinky, running over to the red-head. His body fell limp as the puppets let go of him and you quickly caught him before he could hit the ground. You held him close to your heart, squeezing him tightly as you sobbed his name repeatedly.

After a moment of crying your eyes out, you carefully placed Sasori's corpse on the ground. You noticed that blood was stained all over your cloak and you layed next to him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck. You held him very very close to you while you took out a kunai and whispered, "I love you too Sasori..." You quickly stabbed the kunai into the side of your neck. Before you died completely, you heard faint footsteps leaving, knowing that the two girls were leaving. You then whispered, "I'll... never leave... your side ... Sasori..." You coughed up a lot of blood and you died instantly.

A/nTell me if you want anymore one-shots AND who you want it to be with!!!!! I hope you liked it!


End file.
